


Polish Remover

by silversky27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky27/pseuds/silversky27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania is off with Poland, and Russia is not happy. Good thing he found a bottle of Polish remover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polish Remover

Russia was not happy. Not happy at all. Lithuania being off visiting that dumb Poland may have been the main part of his irritation, but Belarus was doing a damn good job at helping it along. The psychotic girl had demanded to get married once again, but when Russia refused to comply, she demanded him to paint her toenails instead. He had taken one glance at her, grabbed the nearest weapon, unfortunately a bottle of nail polish remover, and ran to the high hills.

Thanks to this series of events, we find our lovable, abet creepy, Russia sitting in a bush spying on the interactions between his beloved Lithuania and the hated Poland. They appeared to be having such a good time. Russia's fingers twitched, itching to take his lead pipe to the blonde's head, but instead found an innocent bottle sitting in his hand. He glanced at the bottle and figured it was better than nothing. He unscrewed the lid and proceeded to throw the contents over Poland.

"Liet! What is this stuff? It's totally gross and wet." the pink clad country said, wrinkling up his nose in disgust. Lithuania touched the liquid and gave it a quick sniff, curling up his nose as well.

"It smells like polish remover." He mumbled. No sooner then the word came out of his mouth, a small stream of smoke began to float off of Poland's hand, and his facial features began to sink.

"Liet, Liet! I'm, like, melting!" Poland screamed, as he indeed began to melt and disappear.

Russia looked on in confusion as Lithuania began to to try to save his friend. Russia looked down at the bottle and blinked as all the pieces clicked together. He grinned.

"Now all I need is some American remover, so everyone can be one with Mother Russia." He said, beginning to Kol, as he watched the Polish country melt and vanish.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Lord. I wrote this back in like 2011.  
> Reposting from ff.n


End file.
